Rose Ring Promise
by Angelic Sakura Blossom
Summary: "Swear upon this Rose Ring!" "I, Sakura Haruno, promise on this Rose Ring to never leave Suiseiseki or Souseiseki." "Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyugga, Tenten, and I are all Rozen Maiden Mediums, and we'll never give up." "We're mediums 1st, students 2nd." AU ::BEING REWRITTEN::
1. Chapter 1

"Sweetie! There's a scroll here for you!" A woman shouted. She had black hair that reached her waist. She had deep green eyes. The woman was wearing a yellow dress, and had a white apron tied around her waist. Other than the wooden spoon in her hand, she had a small scroll in her hands. A young teen ran to the indoor balcony, looking at the woman. She had pink hair that reached her shoulders. She was wearing a pink kimono shirt, that had a white obi sash. Black, spandex pants were covering her legs.

"Really?" The girl muttered, walking down the staircase. She walked up to her, taking the scroll.

"Yes, its addressed to you, Sakura-chan." the woman said, looking over her shoulder. Sakura opened the scroll, and they stared at the question.

"Thank you, Mari." Sakura said, opening the scroll. She tore the gold rose seal , unrolling it. "Will you wind, or don't wind?" Sakura muttered, looking at the choices.

"Maybe its some sorta prank." Mari suggested.

"Probably from Naruto." Sakura sighed, rolling up the scroll. "I have a huge test to study for. Can you make me some tea?" Sakura asked, looking a her.

"Of course sweetie." She cooed, rushing to the kitchen. Sakura glanced at the scroll in her scroll before rolling her eyes and huffing. She stomped up the polished wood stairs heading to her room.

~ A few hours later~

Sakura sighed, closing her chemistry book. She sat up on her plush, pink, floral bed. Sakura pulled back the canopy curtains that closed off her circular bed. She walked over to her desk, placing the book in her backpack. Her eyes trailed back to the scroll, sitting on her desk.

"What the hell, I'll humor him." Sakura muttered, taking the scroll. She rolled it out on her plush, white carpet, and read the scroll.

"In order to make your choice, you must circle your choice, with your own blood. So, what will you choose, to wind, or not to wind." Sakura read outloud. She sighed, grabbing a safety pin out of her drawers. Sakura hissed as she pricked her finger and blood slowly came out.

"I choose to wind." Sakura stated, circling the first choice. She sat back, waiting for something to happen. "I guess he didn't think things through." Sakura smirked, standing up. She went back to her bed laying down. Smoke filled her room, and she opened her eyes, looking at the scroll, where the smoke was coming from. Sakura started coughing, and ran to her large window, opening it. The smoke fell out of her room, through the window. Once her room was cleared, she closed her window, and looked at the center of her room. The scroll was now gone, replaced by two brown cases, that had a gold rose on the top.

"Sakura! Is something wrong?" The nanny shouted, knocking on the door.

"I'm fine Mari, just had a bit of a coughing fit. Can you bring me some tea?" Sakura asked.

"Sure thing sweetie." The nanny answered, walking away. Sakura unclasped the case, slowly opening the first one.

"What the-a doll?" Sakura muttered, taking out the brown haired doll. She was wearing a green Victorian era dress with a white collar and black ribbon around her neck tied in a bow and a beige hair accessory, similar to a bonnet. Her long brown hair is curled at the ends.

"She's so lifelike, almost like a little girl." Sakura smiled, running her fingers throguh her long hair. She placed the doll back in the case, leaving it open. The nanny opened the door, carrying a tea set.

"Sweetie, I have some tea." She said happily, sitting down next ot her. "What a cute doll. Did your father send that to you?" she asked.

"No, and I could care less as to what he does." Sakura huffed, pulling the other case towards her.

"What's in that case?" The nanny asked.

"I don't know. Probably another doll." Sakura muttered, opening it. The second doll had shoulder lenghth auburn hair and wore a blue caplet over a white shirt, blue pants and a top hat, as well as short black boots

"They look so real." Sakura muttered.

"Well, its almost midnight. Have sweet dreams, Honey." The nanny smiled, kissing her forehead. Sakura nodded, and watched her nanny leave. Sakura took a gold key out of the second case and turned the boy doll around, spotting a small hole on his back. Placing the key in the hole, Sakura quickly turned it.

"Ow..." a voice muttered. Sakura gasped, dropping the doll. The boy doll sat up, rubbing its head. Sakura's eyes widend as the doll turned to face her, opening his eyes. His right eye was a deep green, while the left eye was red. "Who are you?" He asked, with a rough, slightly feminine voice. Sakura gasp, tripping on her two feet. She fell backwards, landing on her butt.

"What are you?" Sakura nearly shouted.

"My name is Souseiseki, and I am the fourth Rozen Maiden doll." He said.

"Maiden? But you're a boy doll, aren't you?" Sakura asked, slowly backing away from the doll.

"HEY! I resent that!" Souseiseki blushed. He noticed the other doll, still in the case.

"Suiseiseki! What haven't you wound up my sister!" Souseiseki shouted at her.

"Sorry. I wound you up first, and well, you startled me. I didn't expect a doll to start walking and talking." Sakura muttered.

"Well, what are you waiting for! Wind her up!" Souseiseki demanded.

"Alright." Sakura nodded, rushing to the case. She took the key out of Souseiseki's back and prepared to put it in Suiseiseki's back.

"Don't! It won't work. You have to use her own key." Sou told her, taking the key out of Suiseiseki's case. Sakura accepted the key, and placed it in Suiseiseki's hole. Suieseiseki came to life, her eyes opening, shown to be just like her sisters, except her right eyes was red, and her left eye was green. Suiseiseki jumped up, hugging her sister.

"Souseiseki! We're finally awake!" She said happily. Sou nodded, hugging her sister back.

"What is going on here?" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura! Are you alright?" Mari shouted from the other side of the door. Sakura tensed and ran to the door, locking it.

"I'm fine, Mari." Sakura told her.

"Alright. Just call me if you need anything. That's what I'm here for." Mari said, before walking away. Sakura sighed ,and turned back to the dolls, who were trying to get on her bed.

"What are you doing?" Sakura giggled, picking them up. She placed them on the bed, sitting on it as well.

"I've never seen a bed in the shape of a circle before." Suiseiseki commented, walking on it.

"My dad buys me everything I want, and things I don't need. He thinks that if he buys me so much toys, then I'll love him." Sakura sighed, laying on her back.

"Well don't you?" Sou asked, "He is your father." She pointed out.

"No he isn't. My dad died when I was five. This man that says he's my dad is just a stranger who left me with a nanny, and a dead mother." Sakura whispered, holding her body pillow. She started crying, her tears muffled by the pillow. Sui and Sou looked at Sakura and frowned.

"Don't worry, we're here now! And we won't leave you alone!" Sou told her.

"Yeah, that mean man won't be able to hurt you anymore!" Sui nodded.

"We'll stay by your side! We promise!" They told her. Sakura pulled the pillow away from her face, and looked at them, through bleary eyes.

"Really?" Sakura asked. The two girls nodded, and crawled next to her, climbing under the comforter.

"Rozen Maiden dolls are supposed to sleep in their cases, so the the memories of the past, can mingle with the present, and we can form the reality. We need to dream in order to stay the way we are." Sui told her.

"But tonight, we'll sleep with you! You seem to need us more, and we can take a nap during the day and do it, so we won't bother you." Sou nodded.

"Alright. You girls are so sweet. But tomorrow morning, you will tell me what's going on." Sakura told them, before sliding into be herself, right between the two girls. Sui and Sou smiled at their master, and fell asleep, dreaming of gardening with the pink haired girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura slipped out of her white nightgown, putting on her school uniform. A white, long seelved blouse, and green blazer covered her torso. She slid a green miniskirt around her waist.

"Here, let me help you with your tie." Souseiseki suggested.

"You sure?" Sakura asked, placing the green ribbon around her neck.

"Yeah! I'm great at tying ties!" She boasted. Sakura nodded, and placed the doll on her desk. Sitting in front of the tomboy, she watched her tie the bow neatly.

"Don't forget your socks and shoes, you!" Suiseiseki reminded her, draggng the brown boots. The knee high socks were in her hands as well.

"Thank you, Suiseiseki." Sakura smiled, sliding on her socks and boots. Sou and Sui took the shoe laces, nd tied the boots firmly. The two rushed around, getting some of Sakura's stray notes, and last minute supplies. Sakura smiled, and took them, placing them in her pink knapsack. Sakura aslo grabbed a bag full of fancy dresses.

"Thanks you guys! I'll see you after school!" Sakura smiled, rushing out of her room.

"isn't she just wonderful?" Suiseiseki asked her twin.

"Yes she is. Come on!" Sou urged her, rushing over to the window seat. The two climbed up the small step ladder, that Sakura had gotten for them. They pressed their wooden hands against the glass, and watched Sakura rush up to two boys, and a girl. The other girl had dark blue hair that reached her waist, and she was wearing the same outfit as Sakura, except she had on dress shoes, that had ballet ribbons wrapped around her legs. She was holding a satchel and her cheeks were tinted pink. She was standing next to a blond boy. He had on a white, long sleeved, polo shirt, and green dress pants. Around his neck, was a blue crystal, placed over his green neck tie. There were three whisker marks on his cheeks. The final boy had raven hair, and obsidian eyes. He had a black blazer on, over the polo. Sou's eyes widened when she thought she saw something glint of his left hand. She rubbed her eyes, looking again, but they were walking away, and his hand was blocked.

"What's wrong, Souseiseki?" Suiseiseki asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing. For a moment I thought I saw a contract ring on his finger."

~With Sakura~

"So, how was your weekend?" The blue haired girl asked. Sakura smiled, looking at her pale eyes.

"It was really good, Hinata. But my dad sent me some more stuff that I didn't want. He sent me a few dresses, and called me three times." Sakura huffed.

"Did you pick up?" The blond asked.

"Naruto, she hates her dad. Why would she pick up?" The raven haired boy asked.

"Sorry Sasuke, you just never know." Naruto muttered.

"Actually I did pick up. The third time he called, I told him that I was studying for a test, and said he should stop calling. I guess he finally listened to me." Sakura smiled.

"You do know, that it probably won't last, right?" Hinata asked.

"I don't care, just so long as he doesn't call again. He can keep sending me all the clothes he wants, Ino loves them!" Sakura laughed.

"I bet her parents are grateful too. They haven't had to go shopping for her in a while." Sasuke told her.

"The teme just cracked a joke!" Naruto shouted, acting shocked.

"Shut it, dobe!" Sasuke muttered, punching the fox boy's arm.

"Ow..." Naruto whined, rubbing the sore arm.

"There, there, Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed, comforting him.

"Thanks, Hina-chan!" Naruto cried, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Looks like you're well enough to flirt with your girlfriend." Sasuke smirked.

"At least I have a girlfriend!" Naruto bit back.

"Ohhhhh." Sakura muttered, gasping.

"HEY! Not my fault that almost all the girls at our school are phsycotic! And the ones that aren't are already taken. Either that or...no Neji's fangirls are the same." Sasuke shook his head.

"You do have a point there." Naruto agreed.

"Excuse me!" Sakura growled.

"What?" The two boys asked. Sakura glared at them, before crossing her arms and huffing at them.

"Sakura's single. And you just said that every girl is pshyco, except the ones who are dating someone. You just said she was pshyco." Hinata told them.

"Sorry, Sakura. We forget that sometimes! And besides, you're one of the few sane single girls!" Naruto told her, beggin for her forgiveness.

"Fine. You are forgiven." Sakura smiled, as they entered the school gates.

"Hey! Sakura!" A blonde shouted. The group of four looked to the school entrace, seeing a girl with long, platinum blonde hair.

"hi Ino!" Sakura waved, holding up the bag of clothes. "I have some more dresses for you." Sakura smiled, handing her the bag.

"Oh! What your dad send you this time?" Ino asked, opening the bag. She shifted through the colorful dresses and nodded in agreement. "He may be a dead beat, but he has good taste." Ino smiled, walking inside.

"Any new gossip today?" Sasuke asked, as they put their street shoes away, changing into their blue and white school slippers.

"Let's see here." Ino muttered, placing the bag n her locker, and closing it. "Jukko is pregnant and the father is some guy that raped her, but she doesn't feel right with an abortion, so she's going to keep it. There's a new kid coming in today, and he's supposed to be good at art. Kiba brought Akamaru to school again today, so the teachers dropped the dog off at the kindergarten, for them to take care of. And finally Rikki, that foreign exchange student from Italy, he got arrested yesterday for speeding, and then being the witness to a potential murder. Aparently that jumper from Sunday night news fell rght in front of him, and blood got on him." Ino listed off.

"Wow, poor Jukko. And I hope Rikki's okay." Sakura sighed.

"Rikki's fine. He just has to pay a ticket fee, and his clothes were confiscated as evidence." Ino shrugged, waving them off.

"Do they know who attacked Jukko?" Hinata asked.

"Not yet but they do have a lead." Ino told them.

"Alright. Well I have to go. Itachi forgot his lunch and mom said I had to bring it to him." Sasuke sighed, waving goodbye to him.

"I have a soccer meeting right now, and I'm about to be late. See ya!" Naruto told them, kissing Hinata's cheek, before running off.

"I have student council meeting right now, I better hurry." Hinata bowed.

"Have fun, Vice!" Ino waved.

"Sakura! Ino!" A brunette greeted. She had her hair in twin buns. The buns were held in place by two white ribbons.

"Hi Tenten!" The two greeted.

"Like the ribbons? Neji bought them for me on our last date!" Tenten smiled, bendign over to show them.

"They're so cute! Are those panda bears?" Ino asked, looking at the ribbons.

"Yep!" Tenten cheered, standing up straight. "So how was your weekend?" She asked them, as they walked down a hall.

"Same old same old. I got some new gossip, and hung out at Sakura's house for a small study session. By the way those new dolls were so cute! Did your dad give them to you?" Ino asked.

"Dolls? I wanna see them!" Tenten said.

"No my dad didn't get them. One of my older cousins got tired of them, and sent them to me. She's grown out of the whole 'little princess' phase. Aunt and Uncle are spending more time with the new baby, so she's going through her 'Rebel and Metal' phase." Sakura lied.

"I see, well they certainly were cute! But I felt kinda creeped out, it felt like they were watching my every move." Ino shivered.

"Yeah, I know what you mean!" Sakura laughed.

"Can I come and visit! I wanna see the dolls!" Tenten said happily.

"Sure! Come over after school! We can get our homework done, and look at Souseiseki, and Suiseiseki." Sakura smiled.

"What exotic names!" Tenten smiled. They stopped infront of a classroom, and Tenten waved goodbye, and continued walking. Sakura and Ino entered their classroom, and saw that the class was gathered around a desk.

"New guy." Sakura and Ino chorused.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright class, this is our new student, Sai. Please welcome him." Their silver haired teacher said. He had on a surgical mask, and was wearing a long sleeve, black shirt, tucked into black jeans. His hair seemed to defy gravity, and his eyes were mismatched. A red eye in his left eye, with a scar over it. And he had a grey eye in his left socket. No one knew how he got the mismatched eye, all they knew was that there was some accident when he was younger, and his left eye was cut out, and replaced.

"Greetings." The new student said, with a fake smile. His black hair was neat and straight, and he had sickly pale skin. His eyes were the same color as Sasuke's.

"Sai, sit next to Sasuke." Kakashi told him, pointing at the raven haired boy. Sai nodded, and walked over to his desk. The class watched him walk to the back row, quietly. "Alright, homeroom is a free period for today." Kakashi told them. He sat in his chair, and pulled out an orange book, labeled 'Icha Icha Paradise'. The class started chatting, but kept their eyes on Sai.

~Lunch period~

Sai walked over to a, rather large, lunch table. At the table were Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, and Shikamaru. There were still seats availble, unlike the other tables.

"Excuse me, can I sit here?" Sai asked them.

"Sure! Go right ahead!" Kiba told him.

"So, Kiba, how's Akamaru doing?" Tenten asked the dog boy.

"He loves the kindergarten class, and they love him back. He's fine." Kiba smiled.

"Maybe you should stop bringing your dog to school." Sasuke commented.

"Not my fault! Akamaru followed me today. That dog can be quiet when he wants to be." Kiba grbled, taking a bite of his sandwhich.

"Is it normal for the teacher to read porn during class?" Sai asked, looking at the group.

"Its pretty normal for Kakashi." Sakura told him.

"Yes, Kakashi does it all the time." Tenten told him.

"I don' think I've ever seen him without the book, unless the principal was around." Naruto told them.

"Same here." Chouji told them, between bites of his lunch.

"So its pretty normal here. Its also normal for Rock Lee and Gai-sensei to have a little tear fest, with a sunset background every gym class." Tenten told him.

"Who?" Sai asked, tilting his head.

"You haven't had gym yet, have you?" Sakura asked, watching him shake his head.

"Don't worry, you'll find out what we mean." Kiba told him.

"This is all so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed, yawning.

"Sakrua, did your dad try to contact you this weekend?" Chouji asked, finishing his meal.

"Yeah, he called me three times, but I yelled at him cause I was studying. He apologized and didn't bother me again for the rest of the weekend." Sakura sighed, lazily dipping a french fry in ketchup.

"Let me guess, he also sent you some new clothes, that weren't your style." Kiba smirked.

"Yes. Besides even if they were my style, i still wouldn't wear them." Sakura scoffed, eatting the french fry.

"What?" Sai asked.

"Sakura's mom died when she was three. And then her dad had to start traveling for buiseness. He had to go overseas, so he hired a nanny, and Sakura hasn't seen him since she was five." Tenten told himd.

"Oh, sorry." Sai frowned.

"Nah, its okay! Mari isn't really that strict with me, so it feels like i'm just living with a friend, and there are no adults around, except for the gardner. But he only comes twice a week. Once to tend to the garden, and once to pick up Mari for their weekly dates." Sakura said, almost bored.

"How are the butterflies doing?" Shino asked.

"You mean the ones you gave me to help the flowers. They're all dead. But the good news is, they had babies, so there are a lot of cocoons in the backyard. I can't wait for them to come out in the spring." Sakura smiled.

"That's good." Shino nodded. Ino came up to the table, wearing a white and green, winter cheerleading uniform. the sleeves were white, and so was the shirt. The shirt had a green 'v' stripe going across her breasts. And on the stripe was the word 'Warriors'. Her skirt was light green, with a white stripe at the bottom. She was wearing white socks that went up to her thighs. Tennis shoes were on her feet, tightly tied.

"Sorry guys, the lunch cheerleading meeting ran late." Ino sighed, sitting next to Sakura.

"Apple?" the pinkette asked, holding out an untouched apple.

"Thanks. I can't believe the lunch line was closed." Ino huffed, taking a bite.

"Its alright. Here take half my sandwhich, I'm full." Tenten said, giving her the other hald to her sandwhich.

"Thanks." Ino said, accepting it. Just as she finished the two items, the bell rang.

"Lunch is over." Kiba sighed.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru yawned, standing up.

~After school~

"Alright! See ya!" Sakura waved, as she exited the room. Tenten was waiting for her.

"Well, let's go! I want to see your dolls!" she cheered.

"Why don't we go to your house first. You did talk about getting a new doll. And you said she was cute." Sakura smiled.

"Alright! You bet! Let's go!" Tenten said happily, dragging her.


	4. Chapter 4

~In Sakura's room~

Souseiseki put down the stuffed bunny she was holding, and rushed to the window, when she heard a car roll in.

"Suiseiseki! Sakura's home!" Sou shouted happily. Sui jumped off the bed, setting down a book on gardening, and rushed to the window.

"And she brought a friend." Sui sighed sadly. They nodded and jumped down, closing their cases. They quickly pushed the cases under the bed, and ran back to the window, their backs facing the outside. They leaned on eachother, and laid, lifeless, their arms laying gently on their laps, and their eyes stared at the door, blankly. While Suiseiseki had a smile on her porcelein face, Souseiseki had a small frown, that you coudln't tell whether or not she was frowning. Sakura opened the door, leading Tenten to the bed. Their bare feet brushed against the soft carpet and Sakura walked over to the two dolls, picking them up.

"Here they are. The one with the long hair is Suiseiseki, and the one with short hair is Souseiseki." Sakura told Tenten, placing the dolls on her bed. Tenten opened her duffel bag, taking out a blonde hair, green eyed, doll. She wore a pink overcoat, with a white puffy skirt on, underneath. White tights covered the fake legs, and red ballet slippers were of her small dainty feet. A pink rbbon was placced neatly ontop of her blonde curls. Tenten had the doll face Suiseiseki, and Souseiseki.

"Sui, Sou, this is Hinaichigo. I call her Hina for short." Tenten smiled.

"YOU!" Sui shouted, lunging at Hina.

"Ah!" Hina screamed, jumping out of Tenten's arms.

"Hina!" Tenten shouted, catching the doll, before she fell off the bed. "You have a, no, _two_ Rozen Maiden dolls!" Tenten said, watching the tomboysih twin move as well.

"You do too?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, so do Sasuke and Hinata! He has Suiginto, and Hinata has Shinku." Tenten told her, holding the crying doll.

"Hina. I'm sorry for Suiseiseki." Sakura said, glaring at the feminie doll.

"I'm sorry for Suiseiseki, Hina." Souseiseki apologized, walking over to her. She bowed to the younger Rozen doll. Hina cried, latching herself onto the tomboy.

"Suiseiseki, why'd you do that?" Sakura asked.

"Becasue, the last time we saw each other, Hina ruined my garden, and sprayed plant killer all over the flowers!" Suiseiseki shouted, glaring at the doll.

"Hina said she was sorry! She thought it was going to help the plants!" Hina cried.

"There, there Hina. I'll make you some Un-yu, when we get home!" Tenten said happily.

"What's Un-yu?" Sakura asked.

"A soft rice bun with strawberry filling!" Suiseiseki answered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Tenten, do Hinata and Sasuke really have Rozen Maiden dolls?" Sakura asked.

"Yep, we've all got contract rings to prove it." Tenten said, holding up her left hand. Sakura noticed the golden brown band across her ring finger. There was a gold rose in the center of the band.

"Oh yeah, didn't you and Neji get into some huge fight because you and Sasuke got the same ring, at the same time?" Sakura rembered.

"Yes." Tenten nodded sadly. "There were rumors going all around school that I was cheating on Neji, and it was with Sasuke. And because of the rings, and where their placement was, people thought they were promise rings that were cleverly disguised. Sasuke and I had to tell Neji the truth, we had to show him the dolls, and the rings on their fingers. At first he didn't believe that they were dolls, so there was more fighting." Tenten sighed.

"I can get why he would think that." Sakura said sadly, holding Tenten's left hand.

"We even told him to try taking the rings off of us, but they were stuck. Hina and Suiginto told him that if he pulled any harder, our fingers would come off. After Hina and Suiginto showed him their ball joints, he belived us. It was not much longer until a ring appeared on Hinata's finger, and everyone was talking again. Though this time, Neji defended us and denied that there was anything going on." Tenten smiled.

"Sui, Sou, what does Tenten mean, by contract ring?" Sakura asked. Suiseiseki and Souseiseki sighed, showing Sakura their left hands, the ring placed firmly on their fingers.

"Swear upon this Rose Ring, and you will act as our medium, and we will be able to use your energy. All you have to do is kiss it, and the ring will appear on your finger." Souseiseki explained.

"Am I allowed to be the medium for two dolls?" Sakura asked.

"Its allowed, yes." Suiseiseki told her.

"Go on, if you kiss it, they'll be yours. Right now, they're free." Tenten told her. Saakura looked at the two rings and nodded.

"To be fair, I'll kiss Suiseiseki's ring first. I woke Sou up first, so its the fair thing to do." Sakura told them.

"Seems fair enough." Sou nodded.

"Swear upon this rose ring, you!" Sui told her. Sakura took the small hand in her own, leaning down, she gently kissed the ring. It started glowing, and an identical ring appeared on Sakura's left ring finger. She shot up, grabbing her hand, hissing as it glowed red.

"It burns." Sakura complained.

"Don't worry, you get used to it." Tenten assured her. Sakura nodded, and rubbed the finger with the ring.

"You can wait a day if you want to." Souseiseki told her.

"No. I want to form a contract with you. Both of you." Sakura told her.

"Swear upon this rose ring." Souseiseki declared. Sakura took Souseiseki's hand, and kissed the rose ring. Once again, a red light errupted from the ring, and Sakura's finger burned as another ring was placed on the same finger.

"I think I have to lie down for a while." Sakrua muttered, falling on her back.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." Tenten said. She opened her duffel bag and placed Hina in it.

"Bye, Tenten, and could you not tell Sasuke or Hinata. Neji too." Sakura told her.

"Sure." Tenten smiled, walking out of the room.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." Suiseiseki told the pink haired girl.

"Don't be sorry. I wanted to do it. It was my choice, and I chose to do it." Sakura smiled, placing her left hand on Suiseiseki's head. "You two have become very precious to me. And I've only known you for a little over two days." Sakura smiled. She brought Sui up, placing the doll on her lap. She grabbed Sou as well, doing the same. "I love you both, so much." Sakura smiled, hugging them.

"Sakura..." Sou muttered, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"You..." Sui cried, clinging to the pinkette's neck.

"I'll never leave you." Sakura told them. She stood up, and placed them both on her bed. Sakura knealed in front of them, much like someone would bow. She placed her left hand between them showing the rings. Placing her right hand over her heart, she spoke, "Upon this ring of Rozen Maiden Suiseiseki, I, Sakura Haruno, swear to never leave her. And upon this ring of Rozen Maiden Souseiseki, I, Sakura Haruno, swear to never leave her." Sakura said. All four rings glowed white, and a four white lights apearred around their left wrists. A golden bracelet was on each of their arms, though Sakura had two. The bracelets were just like the rings, but a bit larger, and almost like bangels. Sakura had a rase bengal on her left and right wrist. On the back of the bracelets, the name of the Rozen Maiden doll was engraved, showing the promise. Souseiseki's ring moved from Sakura's left hand to her right.

"What just happened?" Souseiseki shouted.

"You mean, this has never happened before?" Sakura asked, looking at her bracelets.

"I guess, since you swore on the ring, these are just reminding you of your promise." Suiseiseki commented, just as a white light appeared, making chains that connected Sakura to the dolls, the light disappeared, and so did the chains.

"Now your only allowed a certain distance away from us, you." Suiseiseki told her.

"Unless we say so." Souseiseki added.

"So I guess, I have to get your permission to go to school each morning?" Sakura asked.

"Guess so!" The dolls chorused together.

"Oh well! Its just a price to pay! I intend to keep this promise!" Sakura said happily.

"Sakura! Dinner's ready!" Mari said happily, opening the door. Sou and Sui leane dagainst each other, going limp.

"Are those new bracelets?" Mari asked, inspecting the gold bengals.

"Yeah, found em in my jewelery box and I thought they looked cool!" Sakura told her.

"Alright. Well tonight were have hamburgers! With eggs on top!" Mari said happily. Sui and Sou tensed biting thier lips. Sakura noticed and smiled.

"Mari, can I eat in my room tonight? And I'm really hungry, so can I have three?" Sakura asked.

"Sure..." Mari said, blinking in a confused manor. She shrugged it off and went to get the three burgers.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura stood infront of her two dolls, fully dressed for school.

"May I go to school?" Sakura asked, bowing.

"Yes you may." the two dolls answered, simoultainiously. Sakura nodded, and straightend. She grabbed her bag, and slipped her arms through it.

"I should be home by five. Ino's asked me to watch her cheerleading practice." Sakura told them.

"Alright. We'll see you then." the twins chourused. Sakura nodded, and exited her room. she quickly ran downstairs, and grabbed the breakfast crepe Mari handed her.

"I'll come pick you up at five!" She said happily.

"Four-thirty." Sakura told her, taking a bite out of the crepe. She ran out of the door, taking another bite of her Crepe.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto cheered.

"Hi guys!" Sakura smiled, slowing to a walk.

"We thought you were sick or something." Hinata smiled.

"Well I'm fine as can be!" She smiled, holding her right arm up. She placed her left hand on it. Hinata and Sasuke's eyes widened when they noticed the ring on her left finger.

~Lunch time~

"Sakura." Hinata called, looking at her best friend. Sakura looked up and saw that the small girl was fidgeting.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Please meet me on the roof in ten minutes!" Hinata nearly shouted. She bowed to Sakura, her face red. Their classmates started muttering and whispering, new rumors spreading.

"Alright." Sakura answered blankly. She smlied once Hinata had straightened up. "You're my friend, you don't have to act polite when you want to talk to me in private." Sakura smiled. Hinata nodded, and rushed out of the room, going to her own classroom. Sakura sighed, and brought out her lunch. She took a few bites of her salad, and packed up, heading towards the roof.

~The roof of the school~

"Oh, Sakura...where are you?" Hinata muttered, pacing.

"Don't worry, she'll be here." Sasuke said, from his position beside the door. Tenten leaned against the rooftop fence, and sighed, looking at the city. The door squeaked open, and Sakura revealed herself.

"What did you need Hinata?" Sakura asked happily, closing the door behind her. She raised an eyebrow in confusion when she saw Sasuke. She glanced down at his left ring finger and, sure enough, a gold rose ring was placed there. "Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"You have one don't you?" he asked.

"One what?" Sakura questioned, acting like she didn't know.

"A Rozen Maiden doll." Hinata spoke up. She lifted her left hand, showing her the ring. Tenten did the same, smiling softly at the girl.

"A Rozen Maiden doll, huh? You mean, a doll like Shinku?" Hinata's eyes widened as she said the doll's name. "Or maybe even Suiginto." Sakura smirked. Sasuke stiffened, his left hand dropping, and turning into a fist.

"Yes, that's exactly what they meat. Where'd you get the ring?" Tenten asked.

"I got this from Suiseiseki." Sakura answered, lifting her left hand.

"So you do have one!" Sasuke growled.

"No, I don't have _one_. You should really let a girl continue talking." Sakura told them, raising her right hand. "I got this from Souseiseki. The Rozen Maiden twins are my dolls." Sakura told them. Tenten pushed herself off the fence, holding her left hand in front of her.

"I am Tenten, Rozen Medium of Hinaichigo!" She declared, her ring glowing pink.

"I am Hinata Hyugga, Rozen Medium of Shinku!" She shouted, doing the same as Tenten. Her ring started glowing red.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, Rozen Medium of Suiginto." He stated, holding out his left hand. His ring started to glow black.

"I am Sakura Haruno, Rozen Medium of Suiseiseki, and Souseiseki." Sakura yelled at them, holding out her arms. Her rings and bengals started glowing, Sui's being green, and Sou's being blue.

"You're wrists too?" Hinata gasped, as the glowing subsided.

"I swore on the rose rings that I would never leave their sides, these bracelets show of this promise." Sakura said, pushing up her sleeves. She showed them the matching bengals.

"Why would you do something like that?" Sasuke shouted at her.

"They told me that they were lonely. I didn't want to be alone, and neither did they. I just did what was best for everyone." Sakura tol them, covering her wrists again. The bell rang out, signaling that lunch was over. None of them moved, until Neji opened the door.

"Lunch is over, and so is the Rozen Maiden meeting." He told them. The four of them nodded, and exited the rooftop, all of the sighing in relief from the heating.

"You do know that the library was empty, right?" Neji asked them with a smirk.

"Oh shut up. If we went there someone could have walked in. No one's supposed to know of the Rozen Maiden dolls. We're pushing it enough with you knowing, Hyugga." Sasuke spat, rubbing his hands together.

"We do need to meet every now and again. And it would look suspicious if we started hanging out, just the five of us. What should we do?" Hinata told them.

"Start a club. The Rose Ring club. Very exclusive, and there will only be seven members. The doll's Mediums, and Neji." Tenten answered.

"And I know the perfect place we can meet." Sakura smiled.

"When do we meet?" Neji asked.

"Come to my house this Saturday. I'll have everything sorted out by then." Sakura told them, as they entered the main hallway, just as the bell went off again.

"Well, there's detention." Tenten sighed, her and Neji walking to the Sophmore wing.

"Let's go. Before we're even more late." Sasuke sighed, as tey headed to their classrooms. Hinata ran ahead, entering hers first. Sasuke and Sakura entered their classroom together, makign teh classmates whisper.

"Looks like Kakashi's not here yet." Sakura sighed to herself, as they headed to their seats.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura led the Rozen Maiden Meduims into a building. She flipped the lights on, revealing it to be quite the sophisticated place, almost like the inside of a palace. There were also some stuffed animals lining the wall.

"My dad bought this place for me when I was ten. Mari would bring me here for small tea parties, but I got bored with it. We decided to keep it, just in case." Sakura told them. She placed her two suitcases on a table, and opened them. Sui and Sou stood up, yawning. Tenten placed her case on a table, close to Sakura's. She didn't have to open it, for Hina slammed it open and jumped onto the floor, running around, and yelling something about freedom. Sasuke placed his case on the ground opening. A doll with silver hair came out. her red eyes held a hint of evil in them, and she was wearing a black, gothic style, Victorian era dress. She had feathery black wings on her back. The three dolls already out glared at her, before turning away from her.

"What's wrong sisters? Still upset that I took your Rozen Mystica all those years ago? i thought you forgave me. Father did. that's why he restored all of us." Suiginto smirked. Hinata opened her case, and took out Shinku, carrying her in her arms. Shinku had blonde hair that was curled at the end. A red victorian dress was on her doll body. Black heels were on her dainty little feet. Hinata knealt down, letting Shinku hop onto the ground.

"Thank you, Hinata." Shinku told her. Hinata nodded, and stood up straight.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Shinku. I never thought you would go to a blind girl." Suiginto teased.

"Don't disrespect them because they look like their blind. They can see just fine!" Shinku snapped.

"Fine, be that way." Suiginto yawned, she flew over to hina, stopping the young girl in her tracks. "You're still just as childish as I remember." The gothhic doll sighed. Hina puffed out her cheeks,a nd started crying.

"I am not! You take that back!" She cried. Tenten picked the doll up, rocking her back and forth.

"There, there, Hina, its alright." Tenten whispered, calming her down.

"You two are the same as ever." Suiginto commented.

"We are! And this time nothing about us is going to change! Got that, you!" Suiseiseki shouted.

"Your aren't getting Sui dream, or Lempicka again!" Souseiseki told her.

"I already said I was sorry. But I was just palying the Alice game, like we were supposed to." Suiginto huffed.

"Well, you didn't have to take away our artificial spirits!" Sou shouted.

"You were mean!" Hina shouted.

"You acted like a disgrace to the Rozen Maidens." Shinku scolded her. Suiginto sighed, placing a hand on her forehead.

"I'm sorry alright. But I was just playing the game! I wanted to meet Father like you guys. I used dirty tricks and methods to do it, and I'm sorry!" Suiginto shouted. It was silent as the dolls watched her.

"I forgive you." Shinku spoke up. "However, that does not mean I trust you again, sister. You will have a long while to go before you get my trust." Shinku told her.

"Yeah!" The other dolls chorused.

"Fine with me. Honestly, I couldn't care either way." Suiginto sighed, flotaing over to her case.

"Why are we all gathered here, anyway?" Hina asked the meduims.

"We need to meet. There are rumors going around that we're part of some occult, and its getting pretty serious." Tenten told them.

"So what, they think the rings are proof of the occult thing?" Sasuke asked, looking at his ring.

"Exactly. Its only a matter of time before a teacher intervines. What are we going to do?" Tenten asked.

"You could say that they were pretty rings and you just wanted to where them!" Hina said happily.

"Hina...they think its an occult because of the placement. and we can't move the ring." Hinata sighed.

" We may be able to allow you switch the ring from one finger to another, but I don't know how that's possible." Shinku told them.

"What if we move it ourselves?" Suiginto asked.

"It could work, you. I mean, they are _our_ rings, so what's to say that we can't take it off their finger and put it on another?" Suiseiseki added.

"Who wants to be the test subject?" Sakura asked, glancing around.

"I'll do it." Sasuke sighed. He knealed in front of Suiginsto and held out his left hand. The first doll reached out and grabbed ahold of the ring. She pulled on the gold band, with all the strength she had. She slightly budged it, and after that the ring flew off. Suiginto fell back, tossing the ring in the air.

"The ring!" Sakura exclaimed. Everyone watched as the ring disappeaered into black dust.

"I guess that answers that question. It just destroys the ring." Hinata muttered sadly. Suiginto sighed and hled out her left hand.

"Let's just get this over with. Swear upon this rose ring." She commanded. Sasuke nodded, and kissed the small ring on the doll's finger. in a flash of red light, the ring was placed, firmly back on his finger.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. No one's ever wanted to move their ring before." Souseiseki sighed.

"Tenten, you know what the story is behind me and my bracelets?" Sakura asked, raising her arms.

"Yeah, apparently you found out about the occult, and we're keeping you as our 'human' prisoner, so no one can stop us." Tenten smirked.

"This is rich." Sakura laughed.

"Kun-Kun!" Hina screamed, picking up a stuffed animal. The animal resembled a dog, and it was light brown, with a dark brown ring aroun its left eye.

"Kun-Kun!" Shinku smiled, rushing over to Hina. Sui and Sou jumped off their table and ran to the other two dolls.

"What the hecks, Kun-Kun?" Sasuke asked.

"A puppet show. Its about a detective named Kun-Kun, who happens to be a dog." Suiginto muttered, before blushing.

"You know, you can squeal over Kun-kun to, if you want." Sasuke smirked.

"Really?" She asked, looking at him with hopeful eyes. Sasuke chuckled, nodding his head. He regretted his descioin when she had the loudest squeal out of all of them. She flew over to the and grabbed the dog doll. She floated in the air, happily cuddling Kun-Kun.

"Hey! Give him back, you!" Suiseiseki shouted.

"You'll have to catch me first." Suiginto sighed, before flying all the way up to the ceiling.

"No fair! Suiginto can fly, but we're stuck on the ground!" Hina shouted angrily.

"I'm not giving back my precious Kun-Kun..." Suiginto sighed happily, cuddling the dog even more.

"Guys, I can buy more." Sakura told them.

"Really! Please buy us one when we get home, you!" Suiseiseki begged her.

"Please!" Souseiseki added. Sakura smiled nodding.

"Yay! We get our own Kun-Kun!" the two cheered.


	7. Chapter 7

"I want you to tell us what those rings are about." Kakashi said. The Rozen Mediums were standing in front of a desk of teachers. At the center of the table was Tsunade, the principal.

"I know that it's not some fashion craze. Otherwise Ino would have one as well." Orochimaru hissed. Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, and Tenten kept quiet.

"Can you tell me why Sakura has bracelets to match her rose rings?" Kurenai asked.

"Certainly." Tenten smirked. "She's our slave. The bracelets are just the proof, since its illegal to brand someone." She smirked.

"This is so unyouthful." Gai cried.

"Tsunade, ma'am." Sakura started, stepping forward. "With all do respect, we'd love to tell you. We're just not allowed. No one's allowed to know what they mean." Sakura told her, taking a step back, and falling back in line.

"We won't tell anyone." Asuma told them.

"We're still not allowed to tell you." Sasuke countered.

"Fine. You can keep the rings, but the have to be off during school hours. Sakura, the same goes for your bengals." Tsunade said.

"Deal." Tenten agreed. The four students bowed, exiting the conference room. The students closest acted like they didn't hear anything and had been minding their own buisness.

"I thought this would happen. So I have a back up." Hinata told them. She lead them to her locker, where she pulleed out four pairs of gloves. "Since we can't take them off, we'll just cover them up." Hinata said. She gave Sasuke the black pair, and he slid them on.

"These are leather riding gloves. Do you think we'll get in trouble for these?" Sasuke asked, throwing a punch at the air.

"We shouldn't." Hinata said, handing Tenten a pink pair. She nodded, sliding them on. She slid a red pair onto her own hands, before hand Sakura a blue and a green glove. Sakura placed the blue one on her right hand, and the green one on her left hand.

"What about my bracelets?" Sakura asked, waving her arms.

"You should be safe while wearing the winter uniform. But just in case, yours are longer." Hinata said, pointing to the gloves. Sakura nodded, noticing how they went to her elbow.

"Effectively covered." Sakura smirked.

"What do we do now?" Tenten asked.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"First its a warning, second is detention, third is a call to the parents, fourth is suspension, and fifth is expulsion." Tenten listed off.

"That's right we can't get in trouble anymore." Sakura sighed. Hinata closed her locker, sighing.

"We could tell them the truth." She suggested.

"And say what!" Sakura asked. She lowered her voice, "that magical dolls have formed a contract with us, and this ring allows them to zap our energy whenever they want?" She whisper yelled.

"No...but we gotta think of a believable lie." Hinata said.

"So, we should go with the whole, Rose Ring club?" Tenten asked.

"No way. They'll research it. And when they find out its fake, we'll be in even more trouble for lying." Sasuke said.

"How about this, we think over some ideas, and then we meet, Wednesday evening. The usual place." Sakura said. The others nodded in agreement, just as the bell rang.

"Never knew this school was so against jewelery." Sakura muttered to Hinata and Sasuke, as they walked to music class.

"I know. They'll let Nagato have his whole face pierced, but they won't let us wear rings." Sasuke sighed.

"Its ridiculous." Hinata agreed.

~That night~

Sakura sighed as she lay on her bed, listening to some music. Suiseiseki and Souseiseki were dancing to the rock music, having fun.

"Ideas for Rose Ring lie..." Sakura muttered, balancing her pencil on her nose. When it fell of, she let her head drop. "I can't think of anything." She muttered.

"Sakura? What's wrong, you?" Suiseiseki asked.

"We got in trouble today for the rings. Now we have to come up with a lie that will get us out of trouble." Sakura sighed.

"what about the whole club idea?" Souseiseki asked.

"No, they can research it, and when they find nothing we can get in even more trouble." Sakura sighed.

"Sakura! You're dad's on the phone for you!" Mari shouted through the door, and over the music. Sou and Sei ran to the window sill, getting in their normal postion.

"I don't wanna talk to him!" Sakura shouted back.

"He says its important! Its about him coming home for a while." Mari said. Sakura dropped her pen, and took her remote, and turned down the volume of the music. Mari opened the door, handing the phone to Sakura. Sakura sighed, answering.

"What?" She asked.

_"There's my little girl! Its great to hear your voice!"_

"What do you want?" Sakura sighed.

_"I wanted to tell you that I was going to be home for Christmas!"_ he said happily.

"And then you leave for another ten years? Yeah, no thanks. Forget it. Stay where you are. I don't want you here." Sakura growled out, hanging up the phone.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Mari asked, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah I'm fine. And i'll be even better when dad doesn't show up for Christmas." Sakura mutteredl. the phone went off again.

"What?" Sakura spat out, answering it.

_"I am coming over for Christmas! Aren't you excited?"_ her father asked.

"You know what! Do whatever you want! you can come here adn try to act like you haven't been gone for the past ten years. And you can try to act like my MOTHER is not dead, and you can TRY to act like we're a family, but do it, without me! I won't be here! I already have plans that involve someone who has actually BEEN in my life ever since I've met them." Sakura spat out.

_"Sakura. We'll be a famliy again! I promise!"_ Her father said.

"No you don't! You're just going to leave again!" Sakura shouted, standing up. She walked over to her stero, right as it got to a guitar solo. "And you know what else?" Sakura asked.

_"What?"_

"THIS!" Sakura shouted, before she maxed out the volume and pressed the phone to it, deafening her him. She turned around, throwing the phone. It soared past Mari, and slammed into the wall breaking. Sakura breahted heavily, glaring at the wall, right where the phone hit. She turned around, turning down her music before she went deaf.

"I'll bring you some tea." Mari smiled nervously, exiting the room.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Suiseiseki asked her.

"I-I'm fine..." Sakura breathed out, calming down. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for such a prime opurtunity to tell him off." She smirked.


	8. Chapter 8

"He did what!" Ino shouted. The girls were gathered in her room, hanging out, on a tuesday afternoon. Ino was wearing a green, turtle neck dress, that had a bell shaped skirt, and several ruffles, making the shirt keep its shape. White tights covered her ivory legs.

"He tried to say that we were going ot be a real family again." Sakura laughed. She walked over to her window, taking Suiseiseki. She walked back to her bed, sitting down. She held the doll close, and Tenten grabbed Souseiseki. Sakura was wearing a grey, long sleeved shirt. The shirt covered her hips, and her hands. Light wash, denim jeans covered her legs. Tenten wore a long sleeved chinese shirt. It was made from a red, shiny material. Dark denim jeans were on her legs as well.

"You told him off, right?" A dirty blonde asked. Her hair was in four ponytails. She was wearing a purple turtleneck, sweatshirt. Denima jeans covered her leggs, but they were ripped in vavrious places. Through the holes, you could see fish net tights.

"Hell yeah! I put the phone to my stero, and blasted it to max. Right as it got to the loud, screechy guitar solo." Sakura smirked.

"Good for you!" Hinata smiled. She was wearing a blue dress shirt, with a white swing shirt. A long white scarf was drapped over her shoulders. She took off her fluffy winter boots, revealing white tights on her feet. She handed the boots to Mari, and took off her white, knee length jacket as well. "Thank you." Hinata smiled, as Mari exited the room, taking her thing to the front door, with the other shoes and cotas.

"I know. And then I threw the phone against the wall." Sakura hissed, pointing behind her. She had placed a shelf below the hole. On the shelf were several empty picture frames. "I'll fill those frames with pictures from the Christmas Ski trip and then it won't be so bad to look at." She smiled.

"Good plan." Temari smiled. She stuck her tounger out, and took off her turtleneck. "Man, it is hot in here. You have a really good heater." Temari sighed, taking off her grey, long sleeved shirt as well. She was left in a white tank top, her bright purple, leopard print bra, showing.

"That's why all my casual, hang out in my room, winter clothes are thin." Sakura smiled.

"Smart thinking." Temari agreed. Mari opened the door, holding a new house phone.

"Your dad's on the phone, he says that he couldn't get you on your cell phone." Mari told her.

"Gee I wonder why." Sakura gasped sarcasticly.

"What does he want?" Temari asked.

"He has the plane ticket and will be here by next week. The first week of winter break." Mari told her.

"Doesn't matter. We'll all be gone. We're going to the mountains to go skiing, remember?" Sakura whispered. Mari nodded, remembering. She placed the phone back to her ear.

"Yeah, she says that she can't wait for you to get home." Mari said in an overly sweet voice. "Alright, I'll see you next week." Mari said, before hanging up.

"You're seriously going to be here?"Sakura asked.

"NOPE! Jun's taking me on vacation! I thought it was perfect since you were going ot be gone too! I'll be back the day before you arrive!" Mari said happily.

"Okay! We leave on Saturday. Just remember that." Sakura told her. Mari nodded, closing the door.

"Are you bringing Suiseiseki, or Souseiseki with you?" Tenten asked, hugging Souseiseki.

"Bringing a couple of dolls on the ski trip?" Ino asked, snorting.

"Why not. I'm taking Shinku." Hinata said.

"And I'm taking Hinaichigo." Tenten told them.

"I think I'll take them. I've gotten pretty attached to them, and its kinda weird for me not to have them in my room when I'm sleeping." Sakura smiled. She picked up Suiseiseki, and turned her around, so the doll was facing her. Suiseiseki's eyes were sparkling at the possibility of going.

"That settles it! I'm taking them!" Sakura smiled.

"What settles it?" Tenten asked.

"Nothing!" Sakura said smiling.

~An hour later~

Sakura waved from the winow, as her friends left, bundled up.

"Its about time, you!" Suiseiseki shouted, stomping her feet.

"Sorry, Sui-chan." Sakura smiled.

"So, are we really going to the mountains with you?" Souseiseki asked, from her seat on her case. Suiseiseki nodded, and stood by her own case, frowning.

"Yeah, I'm not leaving you behind. Especially when my father's going to come." Sakura smiled.

"Really?" Souseiseki asked.

"Really! He's going to try and get into my room. I don't want him to find you guys." Sakura smiled. "I'm going to put several locks on my door, that'll take him forever to crack!" she boasted. "I'm also going to do the same for my windows! My room will be Touko proof!" Sakura exclaimed.

"YAY!" The dolls exclaimed with her.


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright Sakura-chan. You have the keys to your room, right?" Mari asked. Sakura nodded, and took out a very large key chain, with over twenty keys.

"The last one is the key to my car, and my bike! there's also one of thoseboot thins on each of them, so dad can't take them!" Sakura smiled, putting her keys back in her backpack. She was carrying a wheeling case, and had her Rozen Maiden cases in her hands as well. A large backpack was on her back. Sakura was wearing a pink, winter coat. Underneath the coat she was waering a long sleeved, white shirt. The shirt had the image of a panda head, with a peice of bamboo coming out of its mouth. She was also wearing jeans to cover her legs.

"Alright! Have a fun time at the ski resort!" Mari smiled. Sakura nodded and handed her rolling suitcase to the driver. He put it in the bus's luggage compartments.

"May I take your bakpack and cases?" He asked. Sakura shook her head.

"No, these are carry-ons." Sakura smiled.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to let these cases out of my sight, and the backpack has some snacks and such for the long trip." Sakura smiled, climbing onto the bus, just as a black porsche pulled into her driveway. A man climbed out, wearing a black suit. He had black hair that was gelled neatly back. His eyes were blue, and were covered by square glasses. Sakura's eyes widened, as he saw her.

"Sakura! What are you doing?" He asked. Tenten walked up the bus aisle, taking the rose cases.

"Come on." She said, pulling her into the bus.

"Sakura!" The man yelled.

"Touko-san!" Mari shouted, as he ran towards the bus. He approached just as the driver drove off, heading for the resort. Touko glared at the bus and got back in his car, following it.

"You're dad's following us." Naruto told her, looking out the back window of the bus. He and the others were sitting in the back seats. Sakura sighed, looking behind her.

"Oh god." Sakura muttered, facing forward. At the next bus stop, she walked to the front of the bus. "Can you lose that black porsche behind us?" Sakura asked the driver.

"Before we hit the freeway? I can try, but we'll have a lot of stops." he told her, before the light turned green, and he started driving again. Sakura sighed and rushed back to the back rows, sitting beside Tenten and Hinata.

"I can't believe this. He was supposed to come tomorrow." Sakura sighed.

"He must have wanted to surprise you." Chouji muttered, taking Sakura's bag. She took it bag.

"There aren't any snacks in there for you!" Sakura shouted holding her bag close. Hinata smiled, looking above her, at the carry-on shelf. "What's wrong, Hinata?" Sakura askeed, turning towards the front.

"Shinku. I hope she's alright." Hinata whispered. Sakura smiled, and hugged her.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine." she told her.

"Alright kids! We've got a two hour bus ride before we get to the resort, so get comfy." The driver told them. The students cheered, waiting for the slopes.


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura quickly entered the snow lodge, trying to aviod her dad.

"Thank god the school rented out two entire floors." Tenten sighed, walking towards the elevator. She dragged her bag through the lobby, heading to the elevator.

"Hold it guys!" Kakashi told them. The students froze, looking at him. "You have to get the keys to your room, otherwise you aren't going anywhere." Kakashi told them. The teens laughed nervously, and waited. "First, the girls. Who will be on floor five."

"Alright, Jukko, Momo, you have room 501." Kakashi told them, an employee tossing them the keys. The two girls smiled and took the keys.

"Poor Jukko-chan...she'll have to lie around all month." Sakura sighed. Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Temari nodded in agreement.

"Temari! Ino! You're in 502." Kakashi said. The two girls high fived, and grabbed their keys.

"Karin and Miria 503." Kakashi siad.

"Why do I have to share a room with the book worm!" Karin shouted, glaring at him.

"I didn't choose, they were all chosen at random." Kakashi sighed, as Karin snatched her key. Miria bowed and accepted her key. Kakashi listed off the rest of the girls, leaving four names uncalled.

"Alright. Hinata, you're room mate had to cancel. Her father had died so she had to stay for the funeral, so your bunking by yourself in 528. Sakura and Tenten you have room 529." Kakashi finished, placing the clipboard on the reception desk. "Now, onto the boys. Sasuke and Naruto, you're sharing a room." Kakashi started.

"You think that's safe?" Sakura asked, making Karin glare at her.

"And why wouldn't it be?" She demanded.

"Simple." Sakura smiled. "They've kissed."

"Accident! Truth or Dare! Accident! And then a Spin the Bottle incident! You know that!" The two boys shouted.

"What about the last one?" Tenten asked.

"What last one?" They asked, moments before their heads were smashed together, their lips connecting. they jumped away from each other, covering their mouths. They were both blushing like crazy.

"That makes five times now." Sakura smiled. Temari smirked, walking away from the two boys.

"Stop making us KISS!" Sasuke and Naruto shouted at them.

"Agreed! I was supposed to be Sasuke's first kiss!" Karin screeched.

"You're six kisses too late." He smirked, rubbing his mouth.

"SIX!" Karin screamed.

"Yeah. I kissed Sasuke when we were five. Our parents had us engaged." Sakura said, raising her hand.

"Oh yeah, I think we'll still engaged." Sasuke muttered.

"Oh yeah. that man hasn't terminated the contract. We're still legally engaged, and supposed to be married at 18." Sakura agreed.

"Can I continue?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes sensei." Sakura and Sakura chorused. Sakura and Tenten smiled, heading up to their room.

~Room 529~

Sakura and Tenten put their Rose cases on their beds, opening them.

"Finally, you!" Suiseki shouted, jumping out of her case. She flopped down on her back, staring at the ceiling.

"That was an extremely long nap. My back is so stiff." Souseiseki said, rubbing her back. "Hey, can you wind me up again? I'm feeling a little stiff." Souseiseki asked. Sakura nodded and took the key out of the tomboy's case. While Sakura wound her up, Tenten took out Hinaichigo winding her up as well. Sakura picked up Suiseiseki, winding her up.

"Thank you!" Suiseiseki told her. Sakura nodded, when there was a knock on the door. Sakura stood up, opening the door.

"Hey Sasuke." Sakura smiled, seeing the Uchiha, holding his case.

"Hey." Sasuke muttere,d walking intto the room. He set his case down. "I think Suiginto needs to stay here. If Naruto finds out that I have a doll, he'll mock me for life. And we can't tell him the truth." Sasuke told her.

"I agree." Tenten said. Sasuke nodded, opening his case. Suiginto yawned, standing up.

"Its about time I got out of that case." She yawned.

"You have to stay with us." Souseiseki told her, jumping off the bed.

"Oh goodie." She muttered, crossing her arms. "Why?" She asked, glaring at Sasuke.

"I got roomed with Naruto and he can't know anything about you guys." Sasuke apologized. "Just try to get along." He told her. "Thanks again." Sasuke told the girls.

"No problem!" Tenten and Sakura answered. Sasuke nodded, and left the room. After a few moments there was another knock on the door. Sakura sighed, opening the door.

"You!" She shouted, staring at her father. She quickly closed the door, locking it.

"We're going to be stuck in this room for a while." she told Tenten. Tenten nodded, sighing.


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura searched through her suitcase.

"So, what are you doing today? Skiing? Snowboarding? Ice sakting?" Tenten asked, tying her snow boots.

"I think I'm going to go ice skating." Sakura smiled.

"You sure. Your dad can corner you that way." Tenten told her, while standing up. She grapped a black headband, placing it around her head. She finished zipping up her brown snow suit.

"Are you sure its safe to leave this room with him out there?" Suiginto asked, watching TV. Her and the other dolls were watching a cartoon show.

"I'm not so sure, but I don't want to stay stuck in this room for the whole four weeks that we're here." Sakura sighed, taking out a figure skating dress. It was light pink and with a black skirt. There was a black ribbon tied around where her waist would be. It was long sleeved and the sleeves had a ring the would hook around her fingers, to cover the back of her hands.

"Can we watch?" Suiseiseki asked.

"I wish you could, it must be boring being locked in this room all day." Sakura sighed.

"It is, but we can deal." Souseiseki told her.

"Hina can't! Hina's bored out of her mind!" The blonde doll complained. She growled in frustration and picked up a pillow throwing it against the wall.

"Hina, you're going insane, aren't you?" Tenten asked.

"Yes! We've only been here for three days and Hina's going mad!" The tiny doll shouted.

"I think I may have an idea." Sakura smiled.

"What?" Tenten asked.

~An hour later~

"Oh wow! The snow is so pretty!" Hina cheered. Tenten and Sakura had went to the resort's shop and bought some winter clothes for kids. They put some make up on the dolls, to where their porcelin skin wasn't as shiny, and they could be identified as kids. Hina was wearing a pink snow suit and had a snow cap covering her hair. Suiseiseki was wearing a light green snow jacket and and black pants. She had a snow cap on her head. Souseiseki was wearing a blue winter coat and black winter pants. Suiginto had on a black snow suit, with her wings stuffed inside. She kept on shifting her shoulders, like she was trying to rub her back and sooth her wings. Shinku, who Hinata had brought outside, had on a red figure skating dress, simliar to Sakura's, but all red. Her blonde hair had a rose head band in it. Hinata smiled at the dolls, nearly squealing at their cuteness. She was wearing a light blue figure skating dress. The skirt ended at her thighs.

"You guys look so cute!" She cheered.

"I have to say, I never thought this would work." Neji admitted.

"Yeah, if I hadn't known the truth, I would think that they were kids, human kids." Sasuke agreed.

"So what are we doing?" Suiginto asked.

"I was planing on snowboarding." Sasuke told her.

"Alright, then lets go.

"Can you guys take Hina with you to go skating? I have a feeling she won't like the slopes, and she'd have a lot more fun there." Tenten smiled.

"Sure!" Hinata and Sakura agreed.

"We're going skating!" Hina cheered.

"I just can't believe that we are finally out of those rooms." Shinku sighed in relief.

"Well, let's get going. We have to get rental skates for you guys." Hinata smiled, picking up Shinku. Sakura nodded in agreement and picked up Hinaichigo, setting her on her hip.

~At the skating rink~

"My! I never would have suspected this to be so hard." Shinku muttered, as she fell down again.

"Yeah, its hard to get the hang of, but you'll get it." Hinata smiled, and she skated to a stop next to her doll. She helped her up, and took her hands, slowly leading her away. Shinku slowly pushed her feet, skating. They passed Sakura, who was finishing tying Souseiseki's brown ice skates.

"You're skates are really pretty." Hina complimented. She was standing on the ice, trying not to fall over. Suiseiseki would skate from side to side a bit, trying to get the hang of it.

"Thank you." Sakura smlied, looking at her black boots. The ice skating boots reached her knees. Pink shoelaces were woven through the holes, tying the boots secure. The blades were white, and they were the only present from her father that she acutally used, after she had changed the blades, the color and the shoelaces. "Okay, let's get you going." Sakura smiled, picking Souseiseki off the bench, a few feet away from the rink. Sakura ducked under the ssafety pole, entering the ice. She placed Souseiseki on the slightly ruogh surface.

"Have you ever roller skated before?" Sakura asked all three of them skating to a stop in front of them. the three of them slowly shook their heads.

"Okay, then lets try a different approach. Walking. Act like you're walking. Pick one foot up, and place it in front of the other." Sakura told them, showing them. The three did it, but Hina slipped, and fell into Suiseiseki. Souseiseki had stepped foreward and skated towards her medium, missing the domino fall. She turned around and looked at her sisters.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Hina fell on Suiseiseki." Sakura sighed.

"This is actually fairly easy." Souseiseki commented, sakting around.

"Get off of me, you!" Suiseiseki shouted. Hina tried to get off of her, but only landed on her front. Sakura sighed and skated towards them, slowly stopping in front of them. She picked Hina up, setting her back up. She did the same with Suiseiseki.

"Come on. Let's try this again." Sakura told them.

"hello, Sakura." Touko greeted, walking up to the railing.

"What do you want?" Sakura glared at him, She took Hina and Suiseiseki's hands, gliding them forward. Souseiseki obidently followed her.

"Ah! Hina's doing it! Sakura's taught Hinaichigo how to skate!" The blonde doll said happily. Touko ran along the railing walking beside his daughter.

"Please, let me talk to you." He begged.

"Leave me alone!" Sakura told him.

"I am your father! you have to do as I say." He told her. He ducked under the pole and grabbed her wrist.

"Don't touch her!" Souseiseki shouted, skating over to him as fast as she could. She pushed him away from Sakura. He kept a firm grip on Sakura's wrist, and they both fell to the ground.

"Itai..." Sakura whispered, ripping her hand out of his grip. She pushed herself onto her knees, and watched blood drop onto the ice. She hissed, bringing a hand up to her forehead. she brought it away, seing blood covering it. "Souseiseki, get Hinata." Sakura commanded.

"Right." The tomboy nodded, before skating away.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Hina asked.

"Get up, you!" Suiseiseki told her. "We need to go!" She urged her. Sakura nodded and shakily got up on her feet, wobbling slightly. Touko hissed and sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ow..." He muttered. He looked at Sakura and saw that she was gripping the upper right side of her face. "Sakura..." He whispered.

"just leave...You've done enough damage." Sakrua growled, just as Hinata skated up to her, Shinku and Souseiseki following her.

"Sakura-chan!" She shouted, gripping the girl's arm.

"I'm fine." Sakura assured her, taking her hand away. The blood from her forehead flowed down. Sakura kept her right eye closed as the blood flowed over it. The blood dripped into her mouth, and flowed down her chin as well. She turned towards Touko, his eyes widening when he saw the sight. Sakura licked her lips, tasting the blood. "Go. Or I'm going to call security." She warned.

"Let's get you to Kakashi-sensei." She muttered, guiding her. "Come on, girls." Hinata said, reaching out her hand. Hinaichigo took it, and Suiseiseki took Sakura's blood covered hand. Souseiseki and Shinku followed them, skating easily.

~An hour later~

"And that should do it." Kakashi said, placin the bandage on her head. Sakura closed her eyes, blinking when he pressed it on, securing it. She sighed, rubbign the left side of her forehead.

"I can't believe he pulled you onto the ice." Tenten muttered. The Mediums and Neji were there.

"Well, I gotta go check on the rest of the students. If that wound starts bleeding or the bandaid comes off, come and get me." Kakashi said, standing up. He walked away, leaving the Rozen group alone.

"I'm sorry." Souseiseki told her master.

"Its not your fault." Sakura sighed.

"Yes it is. I pushed him when he was gripping your wrist." She said sadly. Sakura smiled, and grabbed the girl, placing the doll in her lap.

"Its not your fault. You just wanted to protect your medium. That was your first instinct." Sakura smiled, rubbing Souseiseki's head.

"I wish I could have done something, you." Suiseiseki told her.

"There wasn't anything you could do except ge their hands seperated so Sakura could get away." Sasuke told her. "And that's what Souseiseki did."

"Yay! Sou-chan's a hero!" Hina cheered.

"You were very admirable to protect your servant." Shinku nodded.

"Thank you." Souseiseki smiled. Sakura stood, still holding the tomboy doll.

"How about we get this make up off of you, and watch some cartoons in the room." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah! Let's watch Kun-kun!" Suiseiseki told her.

"Okay!" Sakura smiled in agreement.


	12. Chapter 12

"Alright Kids! Time for dinner!" Kakashi told the students. They were gathered in the lare dining hall. The students cheered, and plates of food were placed in front of them.

"What are we going to bring for the dolls?" Tenten asked.

"I ordered room service before I left. It got here before I went to dinner. Shinku's eating her meal now." Hinata told them.

"Suiginto likes meat." Sasuke told them.

"And Hina likes Un-Yu." Tenten said, takig a few strawberry filled rice buns.

"I'll take a cake for Suiseseki. And for Souseiseki, I shall take a fruit tart!" Sakura said.

"Alright, now we have that taken care of." Tenten sighed.

"you know, Suiginto's told me that there are seven dolls, so there are going to be six Mediums. Do you have any idea where we're going to find these last two dolls?" Sasuke asked them, taking a bite of his steak.

"I have no clue." Sakura sighed.

"Shinku's told me that the seventh doll cannot have a median and she is trapped in the mirror realm. So we can't get her. We just have to find the second doll I believe." Hinata told them.

"But how do we find this girl? That's the problem."Neji sighed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing Dobe." Sasuke muttered, finishing half of his steak.

~An hour later~

"So, there's a party going on?" Suiseiseki asked.

"There will be." Tenten answered.

"What kind of party?" Hina asked.

"A ball. Its a Winter party." Sakura smiled.

"A ball! Hina wants to go! Hina wants to go!" The pink doll squealed, running around the room.

"You can't. Its students only. Students can't even invite anyone outside of the kids attending the trip." Tenten told them.

"No fair!" Hina screamed, crying.

"I agree, it really isn't fair." Suiginto agreed.

"I wish we could go." Souseiseki nodded.

"Find a way for us to attend, you!" Suiseiseki demanded.

"I'll think of something. Maybe I can bribe Kakashi. My grandma knows the author of those books that he likes." Sakura reasoned.

"What books?" Hina asked.

"Nothing! The books are nothing!" Tenten insisted.

"Okay." Hina nodded.

"How long until this dance?" Suiseiseki asked.

"Its this saturday, on Christmas eve. And then, we go home on the 28th." Tenten answered.

"What are you wearing?" Souseiseki asked.

"I don't know. I may find something else at the lodge's mall." Tenten answered.

"I want something silver and white." Sakura told them.

"Let's go shopping!" Hina gasped, excited. Tenten and Sakura looked at each other, nodding.

"Yeah!" They agreed.

~At the Lodge Mall~

"Wow! All these dresses are so pretty!" Hina cried, running around.

"Be careful!" Tenten warned her, running after her.

"This dress is very elegant." Shinku commented, looking at a red silk dress.

"You think so?" Hinata asked.

"Why did we have to come?" Sasuke asked, waatching the dolls shop. Neji stood next to him, equally annoyed.

"Cause we need someone to test our dresses on." Sakura smiled, taking Hinata's arm. "There's a beautiful white dress over here." Sakura told her, leading her to the racks.

"I want to find you a cute silver dress." Hinata smiled.

"Look at this one, you!" Suiseiseki smiled, holding onto a pink dress.

"No! This color." Souseiseki smiled, holding onto a black version of the dress.

"Well, take them, and I'll try them on." Sakura smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm doing it!" Hina cheered, skating around on the ice.

"Way to go, Hina!" Tenten smiled from the sidelines.

"Souseseki, go help her." Sakura commanded.

"Alright." The tomboy doll nodded, skating over to her sister.

"This is still a little hard, you." Suiseiseki chuckled, keeping a hold of Sakura's hands.

"So what type of school do you guys go to? I've realized that you all have a lot of money." Suiginto nodded, skating up to them.

"We're all rich. Konoha Academy is a private school. Everyone is from a rich family, except for a few students, who are scholarship kids." Sakura answered, holding the doll's hands, and skating backwards, leading Sui.

"Sakura-chan." Touko greeted, skating up to her, wobbily.

"Stay away from me." Sakura demanded, letting go of Suiseiseki, and crouched down, gently pushing her forward.

"Don't do that, you!" Suiseiseki shouted, as she slowed to a stop, wobbiling. She fell on her face.

"Ah! Suiseiseki!" Sakura gasped, about to skate up to her. Touko grabed her arm, stopping her.

"We need to talk!" Her father insisted.

"No! There's nothing to talk about! You abandoned me when I was five. You don't get to come back, and expect to suddenly be a family again!" Sakura shouted. "You're a real jackass!" Sakura shouted.

"I left, to give you the life you deserve. To keep working, and earning money so you could live in that house, go to this school, and have everything that I have given to you." Touko told her.

"Congratulations! You're trying to justify abandoning me! Go to hell!" Sakura shouted, trying to free her arm. "LET GO OF ME!" Sakura screamed. Her friends looked over at her, as well as the dolls.

"You are my daughter, and you will listen to me!" Touko told her.

"I will do no such thing!" Sakura screamed.

"Leave her alone, you!" Suiseiseki shouted.

"Don't touch our Sakura!" Souseiseki shouted.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs, gaining everyone else's attention.

"What are you doing?" A man asked, skating away from his family.

"This is my daughter, I need to talk to her. This isn't any of your business." Touko told him.

"You're obviously bothering her. Is this man your father?" He asked.

"No. My father was killed when I was five, right after my mother died." Sakura hissed.

"I am your father. I am not dead! Get that out of your head." Touko shouted at her. the man grabbed Touko's shoulders, turning him. He quickly punched Touko in the jaw.

"Ah!" Sakura gasped, skating backwards.

"Sakura!" Souseiseki shouted, skating towards her.

"You!" Suiseiseki gasped. Sakura's dolls skated next to her, huggng her legs.

"I'm okay girls...I'm fine." Sakura smiled, hugging them.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata gasped, her and Shinku skating up to the pinkette.

"Are you alright?" Shinku asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sakura answered, picking up Suiseiseki and Souseiseki. the dolls rested on her hips, holding her neck.

"Don't come near her again!" Souseiseki threatened.

"Or you'll be sorry!" Suiseiseki added.

"What can little girls do to me?" Touko asked, sitting up.

"Let's put it this way...Souseiseki happens to have a certain affinity for sharp objects. And she tends to cut people who hurt the ones she loves." Shinku told her.

"Is that true?" Sakura asked.

"Its my garden tool, I have the giant spears, while Suiseiseki has the watering can." Souseiseki whispered.

"I see..." Sakura nodded.

"Stay away from our Sakura, you!" Suiseiseki shouted, pointing at Touko.

"I will talk to you." Touko told them. "You can count on it." He muttered, skating away, wobbily.

"Maybe we should make a requesst that you go back home." Hinata suggested, as they slid towards Tenten.

"No, I don't want to go back. I won't let him ruin my vacation." Sakura smiled.

"Good for you. But I do wish that we could go somewhere without him following us like some stalker." Tenten sighed, picking up Hina.

"Maybe security will kick him out." Hinata smiled, holding Shinku.

"yes. It would be good if that disrespectful man was kicked out." Shinku agreed.

"Let's just go shopping for our dresses already." Sakura sighed, sitting down and undoing her skates.

"Yeah, let's go." Souseiseki agreed taking off her skates.


	14. Chapter 14

"I found it!" Sakura smiled, taking the dress of the rack.

"Your perfect dress?" Tenten asked.

"Yep!" Sakura nodded, looking in the mirror, and pressing the dress to her body.

"Go try it on!" Ino urged, pushing her towards the dressing room. "Now, for you!" Ino smirked, turning to Tenten.

"Oh no! I already have my dress!" Tenten told her.

"Can someone come in and help me?" Sakura asked.

"I'll help." Hinata volunteered, entering the dressing room.

"You girls still searching for a dress still?" Neji asked, walking up to them. The rest of the boys were with him.

"No, just Sakura." Ino frowned, shaking her head.

"Where's Hinata?" Naruto asked, looking around.

"In there helping Sakura" Tenten answered.

"Oh really?" Kiba smirked.

"Stop being such a perv." Sasuke growled, hitting him upside the head.

"Ow…" The dog boy muttered, rubbing his head.

"Especially since that's my cousin you're talking about." Neji growled.

"Did you guys finish shopping for your suits yet?" Ino asked, holding Tenten's wrists and trying to force her into buying a new dress.

"Yep." Naruto smiled, holding up the bag in his hand.

"No, Lee still needs one." Neji told them. "And everyone needs to help him on that one."

"Make sure the only green thing he gets, is the tie." Ino told them, turning back to Tenten, who had mysteriously disappeared. "Where'd she go?" Ino muttered, looking around.

"We'll be seeing you." Sasuke waved, walking away. The boys followed his lead, wanting to leave the store as soon as possible.

"What do you girls think?" Sakura asked, exiting the dressing room "Where's Tenten?"

"She left…and you look beautiful." Ino smiled, looking at her friend.

"I think I'm going to buy this one." Sakura smiled, gripping the fabric.

"It looks great on you." Hinata complimented.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Let's go." Ino smiled.

* * *

><p>"Have you gotten permission for us to go yet, you?" Suiseiseki asked.<p>

"Not yet." Sakura sighed.

"I've been trying to, and Kakashi won't budge!" Tenten groaned, falling onto her bed.

"So, we can't even go?" Hina asked, her eyes tearing up.

"Not yet…" Tenten sighed, pulling out an Un-yu. Hina grumpily took the treat and ate it, glaring at the wall.

"Is it really that big of a deal if we go or not?" Suiginto asked.

"I guess not, but I would like to go and watch Sakura." Souseiseki confessed.

"Yeah! I wanna watch her dance the night away with her one true prince charming!" Suiseiseki smiled.

"I doubt Sasuke will ask me to dance." Sakura sighed.

"You want to dance with my servant?" Suiginto asked.

"Yeah." Sakura sighed, nodding.

"She's had a crush on him ever since the third grade when Ino was sick one day and couldn't protect her from some bullies." Tenten smiled.

"That sounds so romantic!" Hina gushed, her eyes sparkling.

"It's nothing special," Sakura shrugged "I'm in love with a friend, who doesn't love me back…it always happens."

"What do you mean it always happens?" Souseiseki asked.

"This situation happens to be very common. A boy and a girl are friends, but one of them harbors feelings for the other." Tenten shrugged.

"I see." Suiginto muttered, jumping off the bed. She grabbed her cloak, covering her wings. "I'm going to go pay a visit to my Sasuke."

"If you tell him anything then you are firewood!" Sakura threatened.

"Alright." Suiginto nodded, opening the door. She walked through the hallways, quickly making it to the elevator. She pressed the floor button, quickly making it to Sasuke's floor. The doll stormed down the hall before making it to Sasuke's room.

* * *

><p>Naruto smashed the button on the game controller. Sasuke sighed, trying to concentrate on his book.<p>

"Can you turn that down?" He asked.

"No way!" Naruto smirked, turning the game up a little louder, just to spite him.

"I'm going to kill you in your sleep, with your pillow." Sasuke grumbled, glaring at the blond. There was a loud knocking at the door.

"I'll get it." Naruto smiled, and paused the game. He bounded up to the door happily, opening it.

"Hello, may I please speak to Sasuke Uchiha." A small voice requested. Naruto looked down, and saw Suiginto looking up at him, a hard look on her face.

"What do you want him for, kid?" Naruto asked.

"I need to speak to him." Suiginto growled, pushing past Naruto and entering the room she walked over to the Uchiha's bed and cleared her throat, gaining his attention. Sasuke looked at Suiginto in confusion.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, looking back at his book.

"What is wrong with you?" Suiginto shouted. Sasuke sat up and looked at her in confusion.

"Sasuke, who is this?" Naruto asked.

"Who I am is none of your concern! Leave at once, so I can have a private chat with Sasuke." Suiginto ordered.

"No way. This is my room too." Naruto grumbled, turning the video game back on and turning down the volume.

"Fine." Suiginto muttered, holding out her arms towards Sasuke. The Uchiha sighed and lifted the doll onto his bed. Suiginto sat across from him, staring at him with a hard glare. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Suiginto asked, breaking the silence. Her voice was cold.

"What are you talking about, Suiginto?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm talking about Sakura." Suiginto answered.

"What about her?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm talking about the fact that she likes you yet you are an idiot towards her feelings and your own." Suiginto answered, glaring at him. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and he looked at Naruto who nodded, pausing the game and leaving.

"How'd you know?" Sasuke asked.

"I know everything about my servant" Suiginto answered "that, and I've had the privilege of reading your journal." She smirked.

"Hey! That's private!" Sasuke shouted at her.

"Doesn't matter. What's done is done. Now what are you going to do?" Suiginto asked, her gaze hardening.


End file.
